story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Purple's Contemplation
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' Let me tell you some of the things purple has been thinking. You are the calm Within my soul, And warm this Lonely lump of coal. And every now And after while, You share with me The sweetest smile, And like the star shine Drifting through, I am lost, And found In you... If grass was a girl, She'd be so beautiful That words wouldn't justify her. They would have to be unwoven and recreated For them to fit her. She would shine and grow in the light, But feel all of the pain in the world When in the darkness. It would make her wither away into nothingness And disappear. But, out of the blue, She would appear again To always be there for everyone who needs her. Those people, however, Would not appreciate her love And would trample over her as if She were nothing. If grass was a girl, She would be crushed by the world And see a fractured image of it Through a long broken window. Her happiness would be stolen by the selfish, Who take for themselves and never give back. Purple’s Contemplation is amazing, is it not? It hurt the first time, the second it stung, and by the third I barely noticed. When that knife jammed into my back I wouldn't have known who did it if it wasn't for your bloody hands and that devilish smile. By the fourth I was numb. A voodoo doll, your pins stuck out of me, my hair wrapped tight around my neck. You played me with evil delight. You're own personal barbie doll, to be made up and ripped a part, thrown in the flames when your boredom arose. I am so hungry I could eat an entire horse. Or, I'll just eat you! What does the horse say? “I run fast because the jerk on my back whips me.” Living lonely lives, Cowboys are known for riding Into the sunsets Thank you Costco for not calling the cops as 3 dark ninjas ran through your gate fought over chocolate pondered over flowers crashed carts into books and then disappeared. This is Purple’s Contemplation. When that knife jammed into my back I wouldn't have known who did it if it wasn't for your bloody hands and that devilish smile. By the fourth I was numb. A voodoo doll, your pins stuck out of me, my hair wrapped tight around my neck. When people see Romeo and Juliet Die together They think "How poetic". Want to know What's really poetic? The sound of the chords That resonate through the piano When I take a hammer To its keys. Or the way my heart Reshapes itself To wrap around your soliloquies About how you don't need me. You see, When two people Fall desperately in love, It isn't poetic- It's the things we do For those who don't Reciprocate that love And the ignorance we hold Against their disinterest. Do you ever walk outside in the morning, When the sun has only been up for an hour, And you walk through the grass, For whatever reason, And as soon as the dewey grass touches your foot You jump back onto the pavement, Because you weren't ready for the chill, Or you don't want your shoes getting wet? Because I do the same thing, But I wish that I didn't. I wish that instead of jumping to the pavement, I kicked my shoes off and lay down, Soaking in as much dew from the grass as possible, Enjoying the smell of nature in the morning, Basking in the presence of the world, Connecting to the Earth. Love ninja I discovered love is like a ninja. Ninja hide in the dark waiting to attack there pray. Well love doesn't attack there pray. But it hides in the dark like a ninja out of sight of thoughts looking for love. It comes out when we aren't looking for love. We learned to love While writing poems of ninjas And better days. The kind of love That only best friends can have, That only we Could share. In a different world, Maybe things would have been different, But I wouldn't change today For the world. He had a habit of forgetting That the knife should be At his left, Unlike others. Every morning, she would mechanically switch the fork with the knife. When they finished lunch she started clearing up and noticed the knife to his right again. That night, after their routine drew to a close, They talked. Slowly, at first. A touchy subject walks in. You can’t smell it anymore, static cuts out the radio, it’s the new aftertaste in water. & the smell of someone’s house you’re visiting for the first time, Gawking at old buildings, hearing syllables differ- ntly, speaking the same, different, words heard A new kind of music and the scent of childhood You think you could stay here, escape The grass is speaking The sound comes tickling me in my ears just like his voice When he touch the grass, it slips through his beautiful fingers and it touches his fingertips in such a perfect way We don't say a word He lies down in the summer grass it shapes his perfect body and strokes his defined cheekbones Did you know Ninjas have a language That we can't understand? While it isn't terribly complicated it can be tough to comprehend Isn’t Purple amazing? Now for those that don't know I'm a huge fan of ninjas From cyberpunks like Hiryu and Jago I guess my subconscious is linked to them These warriors in the wind From Sheik to Smoke Ermac's telekinetic choke Ryu Hyabusa to scorpion subzero to Joe Musashi These warriors in the wind are part of what defines me Raven and Yoshimitsu He explained to her the benefits of obeying. Her pretty face wouldn't have been all those ungainly shades of black. Her eyes wouldn't have been encircled by blue. All she had to do was obey and not tell anyone but obey. Her brain rebelled. Her brain rebelled. Her body, for once, obeyed. She stumbled through the hallway She knocked down her favourite frame- Their daughter on a pony. Kitchen, her sanctuary. She broke her favourite China. Hurled her utensils. "I arranged them last week, you bitch." And then she saw them. The knives. So what is the extent to which you killed yourself today That minor slight incision - did it carry you away And if it’s not the pain that makes your body like a drug Then what is it that causes you to seek that kind of love You thought it would be easy to detain what you could see But something else has happened & your mind is not at ease I know you want the answers but they never seem to come At least that’s what you think with all your patience going numb And now the only remedy you seek is gone before your limbs can ever feel it, ’til you’re lying on the floor. Purple is thinking. Someone with one foot in, one foot out, These days what relationships are about. Find something meaningful, magical and rare, Stick with that person, don't go anywhere. The skies the same color wherever you go, Fall for one person, dance to and fro. Make it count, you only get one life, Don't fill it with heartache, difficult love, and strife. See happiness in one person and be true, Stay together, do the work, see it through. I can't see you, but I know. I know that you're still there. Right where I left you, Where nobody will look. Nestled in like a fledgling, My little secret, my Nick. You've been in my thoughts a lot lately, and I know why, Your temptation is growing- Or maybe my resistance is simply fading... Why would you throw elephants at me? Especially pink, purple, and orange Stuffed ones smaller than my tiny hand? Oh mommy, why do you enjoy throwing elephants at me? Is it because we be so abbynormal or because of all your coffee making you uneasy? Did you fall off your pet unicorn When you threw the soft elephants at me mommy? Was there love in your heart when you did it? Or was it because i made you laugh so hard you cried in the middle of starbucks in front of All those cute dudes? We strike when it's dark, And we will rip your neck. We sneak in the shadow, We will strangle you to death. We are one, too much to handle, We will mutilate you, armed with a blade and a sickle. We are the wind that blows silently, We are ninjas that kills stealthily. You can run as far as you can, We will shred you to pieces with our shurikens. Don't breathe too hard we can hear your heart beats, Our katana will pierce through your heart till' it no longer beats. In the middle On the black steep grass overwhelmed by every step of every memory Passes yet another one, Unnoticed, Fading.. Irrelevant.. It matters not to the grass whether it ignites, burns, smokes or dies.. it does not know, it does not care, it is only grass. Oh, but the holder does. I should write about it, I should write about you, the way you left me, your best friend, without any reason, with accusations thrown like knives to protect yourself from the cuts slashed into my back instead the scars that spell out your name veins left severed to bleed stain my white sheets red now when I try to rest. let's be water and flow where we want go where we wish and fall till were gone let's be sand and lay till we can’t sit where we stand as I crawl to your hand let's be ice and go where its cool live like we rule the world is no fool let's be fire and burn till we’re cold flicker to the beat with the rhythm and soul Purple is done thinking. Category:Poetry